Choosing Her
by ILoveSxS
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura had been dating since they were 13.Sakura went on a 3 year vacation with her parents.Sasuke and Sakura are in a long distance relationship.At 17 Sasuke decides to date Karin.Sakura came back to surprise Sasuke. What will happen?Full SUM
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I WISH!**

**HEY GUYS NEW STORY I WAS HITTING ON IT. THIS ONE JUST GOT POPPED INTO MY BRAIN AND I'VE BEEN WRITING TO CHAPTER 4. PLUS I'M ALSO TYPING THIS DOWN BECAUSE I COULDN'T GO ON THE INTERNET. SO ENJOY!**

**TO THE SUMMARY! ⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓**

**

* * *

**

**Sasuke and Sakura had been had been dating since they were 13 years old. Sakura is a super genius and finished college at age 14. To celebrate, Sakura and her parents went on a 3 year vacation around Europe. Since then Sasuke and Sakura have been in a long distance relationship. When Sasuke turned 17, he's been dating Karin. Then suddenly Sakura comes back to Konoha. Sasuke decides to ignore Karin, like he never dated her. Karin decides to make Sakura's life hell. And when Sakura found out that Sasuke been dating Karin behind her back, she breaks up with him. How will Sasuke get Sakura back without Karin ruining it? M RATED JUST IN CASE!**

**

* * *

**

**( NORMAL P.O.V )**

" So, Teme why are you dating Karin again? " Naruto asked. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru were at Ichiraku's. They are currently talking about the red-head fangirl.

" Hn, I might be dating her but she not my girlfriend, Dobe." Sasuke said annoyed.

" That reminds me Uchiha, I do remember you saying you have a girlfriend." Neji said raising a brow," Why are you cheating on her with Karin? "

" Guys, I told you already, that I'm doing this for my fangirls to back off." He replied.

" But why that troublesome Karin? " Shikamaru asked.

" Because she has some of my girlfriend's personally." He answered.

" Even through you're only dating her to get away from your fangirls, you are still cheating on her." Neji said a-matter-of-factly.

" I know Hyuuga." Sasuke hissed," You don't need to tell me."

" What will you do when your girlfriend finds out you're cheating on her, Teme? " Naruto asked, slurping his ramen.

" She won't find out, Dobe. How can she if she's not even here? " He said.

" That's a good point," Neji said," But you'll never know."

" Shut up Hyuuga." Sasuke glared at him," If it makes you guys feel better, I've never kissed Karin."

" Good! I don't know what I'll think if you had Karin cooties." Naruto shivered," By the way, when can I meet your girlfriend."

" I want to meet her too." Shikamaru said.

" I also, want to meet her," Neji said," To see if she's really real."

" Of course she's real! " Sasuke growled as he took out his wallet.

" What are you doing? " Naruto asked.

" I have a picture of her in my wallet." He said as he took the picture out. Naruto took the picture and looked at it, while Neji and Shikamaru leaned in. They saw a girl with beautiful long pink hair, wearing a black and red multi colored bikini, smiling in the picture while holding a smoothie in her left hand and sitting on a beach chair, next to a big pool.

" Whoa," They're eyes widen at the beautiful pink-haired teen looked.

" How did you score a hottie like her, Teme, you're too antisocial! " Naruto said as Sasuke glared at him.

" And what's her name? " Neji asked.

" Her name is Sakura Haruno. We knew each other since we were practically born. We had a crush on each other and I asked her out when we were 13, then she went on a long vacation with her parents, but were still boyfriend and girlfriend." Sasuke explained.

" Until she finds out you're cheating on her and dumps you." Neji smirked.

" She will not find out, damn it! " Sasuke hissed as he hit the table.

" Hey, is that her natural hair color? " Shikamaru said, changing the subject and holding up picture.

" Hn, yeah "

" I thought you hated the color pink." Naruto said.

" I do but when I look at her, she makes me change my mind plus the color suits her." Sasuke said thoughtfully, getting lost in dreamland. The guys looked at him, then at each other and smirked.

" So you chose Karin because she has some of her personally, right." Neji said.

" Yeah "

" So she reminds you of Sakura." Shikamaru said as he gave the picture back.

" Hn, yeah " Sasuke said as he put the picture back in his wallet.

" Do you love her? " Naruto asked.

"…I don't know but I would love to see her again." Sasuke sighed.

" When was the last time you heard from her? " Shikamaru asked.

" 2 days ago, she says she has a present for me."

" A present? " Neji echoed.

" Yeah, whatever it is she sounded excited about it."

" It must be a good 'present' since she sounded excited." Naruto said as he raised his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

" She not a slut, Dobe! " Sasuke hissed but you can see a little blush on his face.

" Then how come you have a picture of her, in a bikini, in your wallet." Neji smirked.

"…..Because she sent a lot of pictures of herself and I chose the one in my wallet." Sasuke answers as he blushed again.

" I never knew you were such a pervert Uchiha." They smirked at him as he blushed even more.

" Awwwwww, he's blushing! " Naruto laughed.

" Shut up " He murmured.

* * *

**( With Sakura )**

" Come on mom, hurry up! " An impatient pinkette yelled," I want to see Sasuke! " Sakura and her parents are currently in Rome, Italy, in a 5 star hotel. Sakura and her father were standing by the door of their suite, waiting for the momma of the family to finish brushing her hair. Sakura is wearing a grey floral print baggy sleeved top, dark blue skinny jeans, silver strapped high heels, silver hoop dangle earrings, silver rhinestone chain necklace, her hair was slightly wavy, and she had little make-up on.

" Ok, ok I'm coming! " Sakura's mom yelled as she ran out of the bathroom. They checked out of the hotel, called a cab, and now on their way to the airport.

" So, Sakura, are you excited about going back to Konoha? " Sakura's father asked.

" Well, duh! I'm ecstatic! " Sakura smiled cheerfully. She has been excited since her parents told her they were going back to Konoha.

* * *

_( Flashback )_

_Sakura was laying on her bed and was about to call Sasuke when her mother called out to her. Sakura put down her iPhone and walked into the hotel's living room, where her parents were._

_" Yes, mom " Sakura said as she sat in the love seat in front of them. _

_" We need to tell you something." Her father said._

_" Ok " Sakura raised a brow._

_" We think it is time to end this vacation." Her mother said._

_" Then…that means," Sakura smiled._

_" Yes, that means we're going back to Konoha! " Her mother said as she smiled. Sakura screamed joyfully and hugged her parents._

_" I have to call Sasuke! " Sakura ran into her room and grabbed her phone. She speed dialed his number and waited to hear her boyfriend's voice._

" Hello "

_" Hi Sasuke! "_

" Hey babe, what are you calling for? "

_" Oh I just thought that you wanted to hear my lovely voice." Sakura smiled._

" ( Chuckle ) True but I don't think that's why you called me."

_" I'm calling you to tell you that I have a present for you."_

" A present? " _She giggled at his confused tone._

_" Yes, a present."_

" What is it? "

_" It's a surprise."_

" Well, why can't you tell me? "

_" Because this present will make you extremely happy." _

" Can't you give me at least a hint? "

_" Nope "_

" Hn "_ She giggled again._

_" Ok Sasuke, I gotta go cause I need to pack. We're going to leave soon."_

" Again? "

_" Yes "_

" Ok bye babe "

_" Bye " She hung up and smiled._

_( End Flashback )_

_

* * *

_

They were at the airport, waiting for their airplane. Sakura was shaking with excitement.

" Sakura, stop shaking." Her father said.

" I can't help it, I'm so excited." She grinned at him. He sighed but said nothing.

_" Attention all passagers going from Rome, Italy to Konoha, Japan enter the plane."_ A woman's voice said.

The Haruno family stood up from their seats and walked to their plane. Sakura was so happy, she was even smiling in her sleep.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP! THAT TOOK A LONG TIME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY FIRST CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED MY NEW STORY! SO I'M WRITING CHAPTER 2 FOR YOU GUYS!**

**TO THE STORY!**

**

* * *

**

" Ahh, Konoha!" Sakura shouted as she left the airport.

" You don't need to shout it to the world, Sakura." Sakura's mom said.

" I know but I miss it here! "

" I know, we all do."

" Come on, our limo is here." Sakura's dad said. They all went into the limo.

* * *

**( With Sasuke )**

Sasuke is at his locker, taking out a biology textbook while thinking of a certain pink-haired girlfriend until someone came up to him.

" Hi Sasuke " A red-head with black rimmed glasses said seductively which disgusted Sasuke but he didn't show it.

" Hn " He nodded to her.

" Sasuke, why don't you call me pet names? " Karin pouted which made him almost barf.

" I don't _do_ pet names." Sasuke said coolly.

" Can't you call me babe, baby, honey, love or–,"

" No " He interrupted.

" But I'm your girlfriend! " She whined.

" Karin, I told you once and I'm gonna tell you twice. I only asked you out a few times. It doesn't mean that I'm your boyfriend." He said coldly.

" But..but," Her eyes started to water," But why can't I? "

" Because you know that I have someone else."

" Can't you just dump her! She's been gone for 3 years! " She started sobbing. He rolled his eyes at her being so dramatic. Sasuke just walked off, leaving her there crying.

* * *

**( With Sakura )**

Sakura is in her old room, putting up her clothes. She asked her mother if she can change her room. Her mother said yes, so now her room has light green walls with cherry blossom petals going across the walls, her floor was a white-tan color, her bed was covered with pink and silver stripes, her bathroom walls were sky blue, and so was her walk-in closet. She's been thinking about going back to school. Even though she finished college, she doesn't have any friends ( besides the Uchiha Family ) because she kept skipping grades and her vacation. She made her decision and walked to where her parents were and asked them. Her father agreed but her mom…

" I don't know, Sakura." Sakura's mom said.

" Please mom," She did her puppy eyes," I told Sasuke I'll surprise him."

"_ (Sigh)_ Fine," She agreed," You will attend Konoha High School, again."

" Yay! " She hugged her parents and said thank you.

" You will attend tomorrow." Her father said as he grabbed the phone to call the school. Sakura ran back to her room and grabbed her phone to text Sasuke.

_Hi Sasuke!_

_

* * *

_

**( With Sasuke )**

Sasuke is now sitting in history, looking out a window until he felt his phone vibrate. He took it out quietly to see who texted him.

_Hi Sasuke!_

He smirked and texted back.

_Hey_

_Wrud?_

_School_

_Oh, I got 2 tell u something_

_What?_

_U'll be getting ur surprise tomorrow. :)_

_Tomorrow?_

_Yep!_

_R u going 2 give me a hint?_

_Nope_

_Hn_

_Sasuke don't be like that. I promise u'll like ur gift a lot._

_I better be. I g2g, teacher._

_K bye._

Sasuke put the phone back into his pocket and faced the board when the teacher got suspicious._' I wonder what the surprise is?'_ He thought.

* * *

**( The Next Day )**

" Bye! " Sakura yelled to her parents as she backed out of the driveway, in a silver convertible Porsche. She was wearing a white tank top with black stripe , a black laced top, stylish skinny jeans, black wedges, a pearl necklace, black flower rhinestone earrings, her hair was straighten, and she had light makeup on.**( A.N. The outfit is in my profile! )** She got to the school with no problems. She is now on her way to the office. Since she has been here before she knows where everything is. She is walking calmly through the halls until something crashed into her or someone. She fell to the ground with a yelp.

* * *

**( Sakura's P.O.V )**

" Oh, I'm so sorry! " A person said. I looked up and saw a blonde guy.

" Nice job Naruto, watch where you're going! " Yelled a pretty blonde girl.

" I said sorry! Leave me alone woman! " The blonde guy named Naruto yelled back.

" P-Please stop y-yelling." A cute girl with the most strangest eyes I've ever seen said softly.

" Hey guys, are we forgetting someone here! " A girl with buns on her head said pointing at me.

" Oh sorry again! " Naruto said as he help me up." By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!

" I'm Ino Yamanaka! " The blonde girl said.

" TenTen Kunai." The girl with buns said.

" I'm Hinata H-Hyuga." The white eyes girl said.

" I'm Sakura Haruno." I said smiling.

" I've never seen you before, are you new? " Ino asked.

" Kind of, I've been here before." I answered.

" Really," TenTen said.

" Yeah, maybe we will be in the same class. I've got to go to the office. Bye." I said as I waved to them.

* * *

**( Normal P.O.V )**

" Bye! " They yelled and walked off to their homeroom.

_' She looks familiar.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

Sakura is now at the office, trying to find Shizune. She found her at the copy machine.

" Shizune," She called to her. Shizune turned around and smiled.

" Sakura, it's good to see you again!" She hugged Sakura.

" It's good to see you too." She said as she hugged her back. When they pulled away, Shizune took a good look at her.

" Wow, you are all grown up! " She said," When your mother called Tsunade and I, we were so happy to hear that you were coming back."

" Yeah, me too! " She laughed," I need to get my schedule."

" Ok " Shizune let her go and Sakura walked towards to the principle's office.

She walked in without knocking and sweat dropped at what she saw. Tsunade's head on her desk with drool hanging from her mouth, bottles of sake on her desk, and paperwork all over the floor. Sakura walked up to her, her head next to her ear.

" Tsunade!" Sakura screamed.

" I wasn't sleeping!" Tsunade yelled as her head snapped up. She heard a giggle next to her and glared at the person. But her glared soften and she grinned when she saw who it was." Oh Sakura!" She pulled her into a hugged," I missed you so much!"

" I did too!" Sakura giggled again.

" My, look at how you've grown! All the boys will be all over you!"

" Not if Sasuke threatens them to stay away from me."

" Ahh, Sasuke Uchiha, I forgot that he's your boyfriend." Tsunade said." So you're here to find out what classes you're in, right."

" Yup!"

" Well here you go." She handed her schedule and locker number." It's great to have you back."

" Thanks, it's great to be back." Sakura said as she walked out of the office waving good-bye to them and headed towards her homeroom,_' Hmm, I have Kakashi for homeroom again.'_ Sakura thought,_' I wonder if he is still a late pervert.'_

_

* * *

_

" Teme, Guess what!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear.

" You're a Dobe." Sasuke replied as he rubbed his ears.

" Nooo, you cold hearted Teme! I met a new student but she said that she has been here before but I never saw her." Naruto said.

" Her? Another fangirl." Sasuke said as he scowled. Oh how wrong he is.

" You don't know that Teme, but she did look kinda familiar, I can't remember where I saw her.

" Hn "

" Yo " Kakashi greeted as he came in to the classroom.

" OMG! It's the apocalypse! He is on time!" Naruto yelled.

" Shut up Naruto." Kakashi said lazily," I'm early because I was informed that a new student is joining us today."

" See Teme, I told you."

" Hn "

" We'll wait until she gets here." Kakashi said as he took out his book. Everybody minded their own business. A few minutes later, the door opened and a girl came in. Everybody looked at her except for Sasuke ( and Kakashi, he was too busy reading his book ) and the boys instantly thought of asking her out while the fangirls thought she was a slut. Neji and Shikamaru immediately recognized her from the picture and turned to Sasuke to see his reaction, only to see him looking out the window, not caring about his assumed fangirl. Naruto the Dobe he is, is still confused about where he saw Sakura. And the girls were smiling at Sakura, hoping that she will be their new friend.

" So tell us your name and about yourself. " Kakashi didn't know it was Sakura.

" Well my name is Sakura Haruno," Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes snapped to her form," I like cherries, the colors light green, pink and black, swimming, and my boyfriend." The boys groaned when she said boyfriend.

" Sakura what are you doing here? " Kakashi said putting his book down for once.

" I wanted to make friends." She said simply.

_' Holy crap! Sakura's back! This must be my surprise!' _Sasuke thought,_' Best surprise ever! Wait a minute what if she finds out about Karin!' _He panicked.

" Well it's good to see you again Sakura." Kakashi said smiling," The rest of your old teachers would be happy to see you."

" I know, so where do I sit? " Sakura asked. A lot of the boys in the class pointed to empty seat next to them or push the person sitting next to them out of their seats.

" Since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you sit next to your boyfriend." Kakashi said smirking," Sasuke raise your hand so she'll know where you are."

" **WHAT!** " Everybody in class yelled, except for Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto ( when he was done being confused.)

Sakura just shrugged at them and walked towards the empty seat next to Sasuke. She smiled sweetly at him, making him blush a little, before sitting down.

" That can't be true!" A fangirl yelled.

" Sasuke can't have a girlfriend! He has us!" Another yelled.

" And I thought the Uchiha was dating Kar-" The guy got cut off when Sasuke glared at him. Sakura looked at him, a little hurt. Sasuke clenched his hands into a fist and stood up.

" Listen, I have one girlfriend and it's Sakura. Whatever you heard about me dating someone else are lies." Sasuke smirked at her even though he was kinda lying to her, making her blush and smile.

Throughout the whole day, the teachers were very happy to see Sakura. Sasuke was in all her classes, which made both of them happy. During lunch, Ino and TenTen wouldn't stop asking her questions about her and Sasuke relationship. Sasuke concluded this was the best day ever, he wouldn't stop smirking the whole day but her was worried about Karin. He noticed she wasn't here today so assumed she was sick.

Sasuke and Sakura were both walking out of the school to the parking lot. Sakura was a little worry about was that guy said about Sasuke dating someone else.

" Sasuke," Sakura said. They stopped walking.

" Hn? "

" Are you really not dating someone else? " Sakura asked worriedly.

_' Crap!'_ Sasuke thought, he looked at her and his heart ached when he saw her sad expression. He hated seeing her sad.

" Sakura," He looked at her in the eyes," Listen, you are my first and only girlfriend. I will never hurt you like that." He lifed her chin and brought her face closer to his. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to be on her. He closed the gap between then and shut his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair. Sasuke placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer. The kiss they've been waiting for 3 years, was sweet, passionate, and full of love. And they loved every second of it. Then, it got more demanding. He licked her bottom lip, asking for an entrance. She let him in and their tongues met. They both battled for dominance, and of course, Sasuke won. He tasted her, every part of her mouth that he could get. He missed the tasted of her, strawberries. Sakura moaned as he rubbed his tongue with hers. They made out a few more minutes until they broke apart to breath. They were both panting. Sakura laid her head on his chest since he was a head taller and Sasuke laid his chin on top of her head. They were both dazed at the kiss. Sasuke snapped out of it first and looked down at her. He ran his hand through her hair and hugged her. His actions made her dazed state clear. She looked up at him and smiled, a smile that was for him and only him. He half-smiled half-smirked at her. He let go of her, took her hand, and walked her to her car.

The gang saw the whole thing through the windows of their cars. The girls were trying not to squeal while the boys just smirked or grin in Naruto's case. Unfortunately, they weren't the only ones who saw the scene. A purple haired fangirl with a weird hairstyle, named Ami Watanabe, had eyes of anger and jealousy. She took out her phone and called her best friend, Karin about what she just saw.

* * *

**WOOOOO I AM FINISH, SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG I WAS JUST LAZY AND SICK!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**IT'S A SPECIAL DAYYYYY! IT'S SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY!**

**TO THE STORY **⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓⇓

"And that's what happened." Ami said, finishing explaining what she saw over the phone.

"I can't believe this." Karin said,"I'm sick for 1 day and all this happens!"

"I know!"

"I told Sasuke yesterday that he should dump her."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll figure that out tomorrow."

"Alright bye."

"See ya" They hung up.

**( The Next Day )**

School hasn't started yet but Sasuke and Sakura were early. They decided to talk about what happened during the 3 years they missed together. Sasuke told her how he met the gang and all the sports he did. He told her everything except about Karin. Sakura talked about where she went in Europe, the adventures, she even told him about European guys flirting with her, which got Sasuke jealous and wished every guy that flirted with Sakura would die! Sasuke shut her up by kissing her which turned into heated make out session. They've been kissing for a while until they were forcefully pulled apart. Surprised and somewhat annoyed, they both looked up to see who ruined their moment. They saw a girl with red hair and black rimmed glasses.

**( Sakura's P.O.V )**

When Sasuke and I got pulled apart from our…kiss, I looked up to see who did that. I saw a girl who looked somewhat familiar but I don't remember her name. She looks angry, I wonder why.

"Hey you forehead geek! Keep your hands off of my Sasuke!" She shrieked.

Oh now I remember! It's one of the girls that bullied me when I was in the same grade as Sasuke when we were kids. What was her name again, Caren? Something close to that. She's probably still a fangirl, and by the way she called my boyfriend 'my Sasuke', seems like she still is. Suddenly, he stood up, he looked angry.

"I'm not yours!" He yelled.

**( Sasuke's P.O.V )**

Ok, I was mad that I couldn't kiss Sakura any longer. I turned to see who interrupted my time with my girl. I froze when I saw my worst nightmare, Karin. She looks really angry, makes her look like a boar.

"Hey you forehead geek! Keep your hands off of my Sasuke!" She shrieked, like a banshee.

All right, she cannot talk to my girlfriend like that and I'm not even hers. I stood up and yelled at her.

"I'm not yours!" They looked shocked that I yelled. Well, it is pretty much a surprise. I barely ever raise my voice but I was so mad at her, I had to defend Sakura."Look Karin you're just a waste of time. Leave me and Sakura alone. Don't even try anything or I will make you regret it." I said threateningly. I grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her with me in the school, out of Karin's view.

**( With Karin )**

Karin was fuming. She was very very angry.

_'Did he break up with me?'_ She screamed in her head. **(A.N. She doesn't get that a few dates doesn't mean that they are boyfriend and girlfriend.)** _'That bitch is soooooo going down! I'm going to make her life hell until she breaks up with Sasuke and he will be mine!'_ She laughed evilly which made people around her think she's crazy.

**( With SasuSaku )**

Sasuke was still pulling Sakura and still angry about what happened.

_'I can't believe that slut! She could have told her!'_ He thought, completely pissed off. He tighten his grip on Sakura, almost bruising her.

"Sasuke you're hurting me!" He immediately let go. She massaged her wrist, surprised at how tight he was holding it. She looked at him and saw his guilty looking face. Her eyes soften as she brought her unhurt hand to his face."It's okay Sasuke." She said softly.

"No, it's not, I hurt you." Sasuke said, guilty.

"But you didn't mean it, you were just mad, I don't blame you." She said as she caressed his cheek.

"But I was taking my anger out on you." He gently grabbed her wrist and inspected it.

"Sasuke it's okay, forgive and forget, alright."

"Hn, fine." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Good now lets go, your friends will see us in homeroom." She said as they started walking towards homeroom.

"Sakura babe, my friends are your friends." He smirked.

"Ok ok whatever," She smiled,"Oh and I've been meaning to ask you this. When did you start calling me babe?"

"I don't know I guess it grew to me plus you are a _total_ babe." He flashed a charming smirk at her as she blush."You're so cute." She blushed even darker.

"Stop making me blush!" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Hn" She pouted.

"Stop it" He smirked mischievously.

"Hn"

"I said stop!" She was getting mad.

"Hn" He loved annoying her.

"Fine I guess I'll tell your mom I can't come over your house." She said.

"H-what?" He asked confused.

"Your mom invited my family over to your house today."

"She didn't tell me."

"Maybe she wanted to surprise you by me telling you."

"Yeah, I guess." They arrived at homeroom and sat next to each other, ignoring the other people in the class. Fangirls were glaring at Sakura. A brunette had the guts to interrupt their staring-at-each-other-all-lovey-dovey.

"Hey Sasuke," She said, trying to be seductive. Sasuke glared while Sakura is sending her a menacing look.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said coldly.

"I just wanted to know if you're busy after school?" She said.

"Actually he is busy." Sakura answered,"In fact he's busy for the rest of his life, so leave us alone and get a life." The brunette looked at her angrily then walked off.

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"I gained a lot of confidence during my vacation."

"I'm glad." He said. The bell rang to indicate that class was going to start. Students started piling in, you can even make out Naruto's loud voice.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, he looked pissed."I thought you said that you were going to meet us at the school entrance with Sakura!"

"Well, I would have if Karin didn't show up."

"Oh did she tell-"

"No"

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing that concerns you babe." Sasuke said.

"Babe?" Naruto smirked.

"Hn" Sasuke scowled.

"You said babe, I never thought that would be in your vocabulary, Teme!" Naruto laughed.

"Shut up Dobe." He hissed. Sakura giggled.

"What are you laughing about Naruto?" Ino said as the rest of gang came in the classroom.

"Teme called Sakura babe!" He said/laugh.

"Really?" They couldn't believe that Sasuke actually said the word 'babe'.

"Yeah it's my pet name." Sakura said smiling.

"Sakura, not helping." Sasuke said as he continued to scowl.

"Sorry Sasuke." She pouted.

She looked so cute he couldn't get mad at her.

"Your forgiven." He said as he looked away. The gang laughed at him.

"Well, would you look at Sasuke Uchiha. He whipped." Neji said with a mocking smirk on his lips.

"Shut up Hyuuga." Sasuke said angrily. They laughed until Kakashi came in the classroom.

"OMG! You're not late again!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at him.

"Be quiet Naruto and everybody in your seats, we have work to do." Kakashi said as the class groaned except Sakura.

"Today we will be learning about integers," He started to explain,"There are 2 rules to this, can anyone tell me what they are?" No one raised their hands. Shikamaru was obviously too lazy to answer. Neji was too busy TenTen. Sasuke just wanted to see if Sakura was still as smart because you know she been away on vacation for 3 years without learning, well maybe she learned about Europe's culture, anyway he just wants to know if she's still a smartypants.

"Anyone, anyone at all," Kakashi sighed and looked around. He spotted Sakura, he forgot about her. He smiled,"Sakura," He called out, her head snapped to him.

"Yes" She said.

"How about you tell us the rules."

"Um ok." The students started whispering. The fangirls were saying how she was probably dumb as a post. Sakura's new fanboys knew she was smart because they did research on her.

"Silence," The whispering stopped," Now Sakura please tell us the rules." He said.

"Integers are based on positive and negatives." She started explaining," The 1st rule is that if the signs are the same its a positive. The 2nd rule is if the signs are different it's a negative." She finished. **(A.N. Idk if I'm right or not so pretend that Sakura's right.)**

"That is soooooo wrong!" One of Sasuke's fangirls yelled.

"Yeah wrong!" Another one yelled. The rest kept yelling how she was wrong.

"Silence!" Kakashi yelled, they stopped yelling."Sakura is right." The fangirls glared at her. Sasuke grabbed her hand and death glared them for her.

"Ok enough with the glaring, here's your classwork." Kakashi wrote down the work on the board, sat on his chair, and took out his book."Oh and Sakura, you don't have to do this." The fangirls complained how it was unfair, but he ignored them.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." She took out a book, House of night; Awakened, and read while she waited for Sasuke to finish.

**( Sasuke's P.O.V )**

I'm working on the classwork that Kakashi made us do. I was halfway through already, I'm trying to finish quickly so I can talk to Sakura. I'm almost done,10 more problems.

"Hey Teme," Naruto's voice made me write the answer wrong.

"What?" I hissed. I do not want to deal with the Dobe.

"What's the answer to number 1?" He said.

"You haven't even started."

"I don't get it,"

"Well try to get it, I'm not going to tell you the answers."

"But Temeeeee." He whined quietly.

"No!" I hissed, pissed. **(A.N. Hehehe It rhymes!)**

"Fine you cold hearted Teme!"

"Dobe" I muttered. I went back to my problems.

"Sakura" I snapped my head to the Dobe. Oh hell no, he is not trying to get my girl to do his work.

"Yes" She said as she put her book down.

"Dobe, leave her alone." I hissed.

"No, if you won't help me, I'll get help from your girlfriend." He hissed back.

"Sasuke" I turned my head to Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"He just needs help it's not a bad thing." She said.

I mumbled a "Fine" And turned to my work, pissed. I can practically feel the Dobe grinning.

"So what problem are you on?" I heard her ask.

" Number 1"

"….Really?" I smirked when I heard the tone of her voice.

"Y-Yeah" I heard the embarrassment in his voice.

"Wow…Alright this is what you do." She explained to him how to do the classwork. After like 5 minutes, he somehow got it and started working on his own. I've already finished. Just waiting for her to finish helping the idiot out. I wrote a note and put it on her desk. I don't want anyone listening to our conversation.

**( Normal P.O.V )**

Sakura just finish explaining to Naruto about integers. Sasuke told how stupid he was but she didn't think he was that dumb. She was about to read her book, but a note appeared on her desk. Raising a brow, she opened it and smiled when she saw it was from Sasuke.

_'I should punish you for ignoring.'_ He wrote.

_'I wasn't ignoring you, I was helping your friend.'_ She wrote back.

_'I don't like you helping him, he needs to learn on his own.'_

_'He's your best friend and everyone needs help once in awhile.'_

_'Hn, whatever.'_

_'Don't 'hn' me Sasuke!'_

_'Don't tell me what to do.'_

_'Your mean! No kisses!'_

_'I was kidding!'_

_'Hmpt!'_

_'You know your really hot when your mad.'_ Sakura blushed when she read this while Sasuke smirked at her. The bell rang and everybody was headed towards their next period. Sasuke walked out of the door behind Sakura, when all of the sudden, he got pulled into a corner.

"Sasuke"

**( Sasuke's P.O.V )**

"Sasuke" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned and groaned when I saw Karin.

"What do you want?" I glared at her.

"I just wanted to know if you broke up with me." She said, tearing up so she would probably try to make me feel guilty.

"First, we were never together, we weren't anything and second, didn't I tell you to leave me alone. I told you, you are just a waste of time." I said coldly, glaring at her. I tried to walk away but she lashed onto my arm.

"What does she have that I don't have? I'm so much better than her. She such a nerd and she probably cheated on you while she was in Europe, she just some slut!" When she said that, something snapped inside me.

"Shut the hell up Karin!" I snapped at her. She instantly let go of my arm."Who are you to tell me who I like or date! Sakura was so much better than you! I was only with you so my fangirls would back off! And she not a slut, you are! So stop wasting my time!" I walked off. I didn't want to see her or hear anymore.

**( Sakura's P.O.V )**

I'm walking in the hallway but I'm a little upset because well…my boyfriend isn't with me! He was right behind me and when I turned around he was gone! Ugh! He better have an explanation because I'm very late to class!

"Hey baby" I turned to find a guy I've never met. He has brown hair and aqua green eyes.

"Hi" I greeted, but inside I was groaning in exasperation.

"Have I met you before? He asked me as he smirked.

"I don't think so." I replied.

"But I think I have, in my dreams." Ok that was the oldest line I've ever heard.

"Riiiiiight and you're not getting lucky." I said as I walked away. Then I felt a hand on my wrist. I sighed and turned back to him.

"No girl turns me down." He said.

"Well, I just did and get your hand off of me!" I yelled, trying to pull my wrist from his grip. I glared at him and kicked him in the shins, hard. He immediately let go of me and tended to his leg while I just walked away.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled at me, very very pissed.

_'Psh, whatever',_ I thought. not concerned, then my back was hit against the wall.

"You are going to pay." He whispered in my ear."How about you come over to my house and we get to know each other better there." He moved a piece of my hair and leaned down to kiss me. I was about to kick him in the family jewels but he was suddenly pulled off of me.

"What the hell were you doing with my girl!" Sasuke's voice rang in my ear. Thank god, he showed up. That reminds me to asked him where he went. This wouldn't have happened if he was with me.

**( Sasuke's P.O.V )**

I am walking around the halls looking for Sakura. I knew that once she finds out that I wasn't with her, she'll come looking for me. She'll also probably want an explanation. I walked around the corner to find Sakura up against the wall with this school's player holding her wrist. I quickly yanked him off of her and stood in front of him.

"What the hell were you doing with my girl!" I yelled at him, menacingly.

"Y-Your g-girl" He stuttered fearfully. Good, he knows that if you mess with me, you get hurt.

"Yes, my girl." I growled. I took a step towards him and he ran away like a scared little girl. I smirked and turned to Sakura,"Hey babe."

She glared at me which got me confused."Hey babe, that's all you can say when I found myself walking by myself." She said angrily."That guy would of left me alone if you wer-" I cut her off by kissing her.

**( Normal P.O.V )**

Sakura was surprised when he kissed her but kissed him back anyway. Their lips moved in sync. They broke apart to breathe. Sakura was in a daze from the kiss. Sasuke took this as a chance to be alone with her and pushed her to the nearest storage room and locked the door. He gently pushed her against the wall and kissed her once again. He licked the bottom of her lip and slipped his tongue in her mouth when she complied. Sakura was breathing harder when they broke apart. Sasuke's lips found their way to her neck. He placed kissed down her collarbone. He pulled the sleeve of her shirt down, leaving her bare shoulder exposed to him. Sakura moaned as he bit and sucked on her neck. She blushed when he started grinding his hips with hers. Sasuke's hand found their way inside her shirt and touched her soft skin. His other hand was under her skirt, rubbing her thigh. Sakura decided to wrap her legs around Sasuke and grinded her hips harder to his. Sasuke groaned and kissed her more passionately. They were both lost into each other. They couldn't careless if someone found them like this.

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!_

They broke apart. They didn't even realized they missed a whole period. They looked at each other, panting. Sakura flushed when she realized what position she was in. Sasuke smirked at her innocence and let her go carefully. They fixed their clothes and hair.

"We should get to class." Sakura said still blushing.

"Hn" He grunted and kissed Sakura's forehead. He opened the door and walked out, not caring if anyone saw him and Sakura. Sakura walked out next to him. The people who saw them gaped and gawked when they came out of the storage room together. They started making rumors of what they were doing in there.

Sakura frowned when she saw glares she was getting from Sasuke's fangirls. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and glared at them. They quickly looked away. For the rest of the day was gossip from the storage room, flirting from Sasuke and Sakura, Sasuke getting teased from the guys, and Sakura making friends with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen.

**I WAS HOPING TO FINISH THIS BEFORE SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY ENDED BUT I'M 17 MINUTES LATE. BUT IT'S STILL GOOD**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT WAIT! I'VE JUST BEEN SO BUSY WITH WORKING!**

* * *

At the Uchiha Manor, servants and maids were going around cleaning, getting ready for the Haruno's. Mikoto Uchiha is very excited at the moment. As to why she is excited. It's because she gets to see her best friend and her family again!

She inspected her house to make sure everything is clean and in place. A few minutes later, the door opened and came in Itachi.

"Ichi-chan!" Mikoto greeted, smiling happily.

He twitched when he heard the embarrassing nickname."Hello mother." Itachi greeted her back.

"Ichi-chan, go get dressed and make sure it's something nice!"

"Why?" He raised his brow.

"Because the Haruno's are coming over!"

"They're back in Konoha?"

"Yes yes, now get changed!" The Uchiha Matriarch pushed her son towards the stairs.

"Alright mother, no need to push." He said as he went up stairs to his room.

The door opened again and in came her chicken ass haired son.

"Sasu-chan!" Sasuke also twitched and scowled.

"Hello mother." Sasuke greeted.

"How's Sakura-chan?" His mother asked.

"She's great." He answered.

"Good and don't worry Sasu-chan, after dinner you and Sakura-chan can spend some alone time in your room!" She grinned.

Sasuke blushed,"Mother please."

"Oh Sasu-chan it's so obvious what you're going to do to her."

"Mother!"

"I'm just teasing you!" She giggled.

He scowled and said,"I'm going to my room," He left to the stairs.

"Oh Sasu-chan I was only teasing!" She sighed at her son's lack of humor and continued to inspect her house.

* * *

Sakura was getting ready for her dinner with her mom and dad. She was looking at herself in the mirror to find anything that looked out of place. She was wearing a black and apple green dress that went mid-thigh, black high heels with some kind of brooch on it, jewelry, her hair in light waves, and light make up. **( A.N. Look at outfit on profile)**. She smiled, satisfied at her appearance and went down stairs where her parents were waiting for her.

* * *

"Boys, hurry up and get down here!" Mikoto yelled. She was wearing a black dress that goes to her ankles, the top part was a V neck with see through lace but has a white tank top under it and a black belt right under her breasts, black strappy high heeled shoes, jewelry, straight hair. **(A.N. Look at outfit on profile.)**

"Alright, we're coming." Itachi said. Itachi walked down wearing a red button shirt, black slacks, and a black neatly fixed tie on his neck.

"Ichi-chan you look so nice!" She complemented him, she turn towards the stairs again,"Sasu-chan get down here."

"Alright alight." Sasuke walked down wearing the same shirt as Itachi except in dark blue, black jeans, and no tie.

"Good we are all here except for your father." She said frowning," Fugaku-kun!"

"I'm coming Mikoto." Fugaku called out. He was wearing the same outfit as his son, Itachi but with a black shirt.

"Now we are ready! All we have to do is wait for them."

After a few minutes, the door bell rang. Mikoto rushed to the door and opened it. She gave a bright smile when she saw the Haruno family.

"Hello! It's good to see you again!" She said cheerfully as she hugged Sakura's mother who is her best friend and her daughter and waved to the husband.

"Sakura-chan you've grown so much!" Mikoto looked at Sakura from head to toe.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan!" Sakura said blushing.

"Go on and Ichi-chan and Sasu-chan!" Mikoto said pushing Sakura towards her sons.

"Alright," Sakura walked toward the Uchiha's heirs and hugged them.

"My, Sakura you look all grown up. Europe did wonders to you." Itachi said, complementing her.

"Thank you Nii-san!" Sakura blushed at the comment. Sasuke glared as his brother for making her blush. They continued to talk a little more, making Sasuke irritated, before Itachi's phone went off. He excused himself to answer it, leaving the couple.

Sakura smiled,"Sasuke-kun can we go to your room?"

"Hn, why?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to see what it looks like now." Sakura pouted. Sasuke smirked at her and took her hand.

"Sure."

They walked up the large stairs, toward where his bedroom is. They went in as soon as they got there. Sakura took a good look at his room. It looked different compared to when they were younger. The walls were still a deep blue and the floor was still wooden but he had a bigger T.V, more game stations, posters of bands, a computer desk with a Macbook on it, and a bigger bed with a picture of them when they were 14 beside it.

"You got more stuff. I remember your room use to be sooo bare." Sakura said, sitting on his black covered bed.

"That's because when you left, I had to find more stuff that interests me." Sasuke said as he sat by Sakura, bringing her closer to him enough for her to lay her head on his shoulder."Have I told you how beautiful you looked?" He said as he kissed her neck. Sakura turned her head towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. They moved their lips gently and slowly. Eventually, Sasuke got Sakura to lay on his bed. The slow, gentle kissed turned into a more passionate kiss. Their hands roamed and their tongues clashed. They were so lost with each other that they didn't realize that Sasuke's hands were in her dress, very close to her panties. He was about to take them off when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Dinner is ready." Itachi's voice sounded through the door.

"We'll be right down." Sasuke said, trying not to pant as he took his hands out of her dress. He got off of her, looking anywhere but her while fixing his appearance, embarrassed that his hands were close to her panties.

Sakura was blushing madly as she fixed her dress and her hair._'We went a little to far.'_ She thought as she remember his hands under her dress.

They went downstairs together, a little awkward with each other but enjoyed each others company through the whole dinner. When it was time for them to go, saying goodbye to the family that provided them food.

"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, I'll text you." Sakura said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How about we go on a date soon." Sasuke said out of nowhere as his strong arms wrapped around her curvy waist.

"Really!" Sakura's eyes sparked with happiness.

"Yes really, so how about it?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes! Just text me when okay! I got to go!" Sakura said giving him a peck on the lips and left, waving at him from the car.

Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and turned around to find his family smirking at him. His irratation for his brother grew when Itachi opened his mouth.

"Sasuke is growing up to be romantic."

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET IT DONE! I WAS REALLY BUSY AND I HAVE MORE TIME SINCE SCHOOL STARTED NOW! BY THE WAY IF YOU ARE WONDERING WHY I DON'T HAVE OUTFITS FOR SAKURA'S PARENTS ITSA BECAUSE SINCE YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE IT SHOULDN'T BE ALL IMPORTANT!  
**

**REVIEW DOWN HERE!**

**\ || /**

**\ /  
**


	5. AN Very Important! About the clothes!

**Ok peoples I realized that the site where I got my clothes from deleted the images. I can't get them back but I will tell you that it wont happen again because I'm getting a Flickr account and I'm just upset as you. The clothes from back then wont come back since there is no file on them anymore but you can try to imagine it! Again I am so sorry but it wont happen again.**

**ILoveSxS**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I WISH I DID! **

**FINALLY CHAPTER 5~! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I DONT KNOW IF YOU GUYS READ CHAPTER 4 CAUSE RIGHT AFTER I UPDATED CHAPTER 4 I PUT ON THE AUTHOR'S NOTE SO GO READ THAT CAUSE YOU'LL GET CONFUSED READING THIS CHAPTER WONDERING WHEN THEY MENTIONED A DATE!**

* * *

_~Previously~_

_They went downstairs together, a little awkward with each other but enjoyed each others company through the whole dinner. When it was time for them to go, saying goodbye to the family that provided them food._

_"Goodbye Sasuke-kun, I'll text you." Sakura said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_"How about we go on a date soon?" Sasuke said out of nowhere as his strong arms wrapped around her curvy waist._

_"Really!" Sakura's eyes sparked with happiness._

_"Yes, really, so how about it?" Sasuke smirked._

_"Yes! Just text me when okay! I got to go!" Sakura said giving him a peck on the lips and left, waving at him from the car._

_Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his hair and turned around to find his family smirking at him. His irritation for his brother grew when Itachi opened his mouth._

_"Sasuke is growing up to be romantic."_

* * *

Today was the day of Sakura and Sasuke's date. Sakura had told her new girl friends about it today.

"What are you going to wear?" Ino said excitedly like she was going on a date.

"A dress." Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"Annnnnnnnnd!"

"Shoes and jewelry too."

Ino twitched at her answer,"What about your hair?"

"I might put it up, I don't know yet."

"Your date with Sasuke is today and you don't know how you're supposed to look!"

While Ino is rambling on and on about how Sakura was supposed to look, Sakura was thinking about her old dates with Sasuke when they were younger.

_'When we were 13 and 14, all we did was go to the movies, hang at the mall, and went to amusement parks, but now we are going on a real date.' _Sakura thought with excitement bubbling inside her.

* * *

At the end of the day, Sakura immediately went home, after seeing Sasuke, to get ready. She, first, took a shower for 20 minutes. After wrapping a towel around her, she went inside her walk-in closet, to her dress section. She scanned for her date dress carefully. After about 15 minutes, she had a lot of dresses, she found the dress for her date. It was black and short but not that short, there was a light green like belt and had a diamond shaped belt buckle and diamonds were imprinted on it with rhinestones on the dress.**(A.N. I can't really explain it so you have to look on my profile). **She, next, went to find the matching shoes and jewelry she bought with it in Paris. She put on her dress and walked to her vanity table. She blew dry her hair and put her hair in waves, she pulled her hair back in a stylish half ponytail, her wavy bang framing her face. She put on her makeup, black eyeshadow, mascara, and red cherry lipgloss, she never did like lipstick. Lastly, she put on her jewelry and shoes and looked in her mirror. She smiled at herself and thought she looked perfect for her date with Sasuke. She looked at the clocked and noticed that time flew really fast. Sakura grabbed her black purse and went downstairs quickly, in the living room, where her parents were waiting.

"Sakura, you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Sakura's mother.

"Your mother is right. You've grown up." Sakura's father said, feeling emotional about his daughter being all grown up and not being his baby girl anymore, like all dad do when they realize that their princesses aren't going to need them anymore.

Sakura sweat dropped at her overly emotional dad and was about to reply when the doorbell rang,"Oh that's Sasuke!" Sakura quickly went to the door and opened it.

On the other side of the door stood Sasuke, in alllllllllllll his sexy glory! **(A.N. I couldn't help but put that cause Sasuke is smexy!). **Dressed in a dark blue button shirt with a few bottoms undone, his black tie hanging loosely, black skinny jeans, black converse, and his hair parted. Sakura mentally drooled. She snapped out of if when she noticed and blushed that Sasuke was eyeing her up and down. Sasuke's eyes reached hers. They stared at each other as Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him and softly kissed her. When they broke apart, he slowly put his lips near her ear and whispered,"You look absolutely beautiful." Sakura blushed red as she shyly said he look good too. Sasuke smirked at her and nodded good bye to her parents, who not so secretly saw the whole scene. They walked hand in hand to his car. Sasuke's car was the latest model. It was black obviously and had only two seats. He opened the door for like a gentleman. She smiled at him and sat in the comfortable seat.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked Sasuke as they started driving on the road.

"Hn, you'll know when we get there." Sasuke answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms,"Fine be that way."

During the whole drive, it was silent but not an awkward silence. Sakura was thinking where Sasuke was taking her and came up with the word restaurant but what restaurant. The car suddenly stopped, Sakura blinked and looked out the window. Her expectations were right they were at a restaurant but she never seen or heard this one before.

_'Must have been built when I was gone.'_ Sakura thought curiously. The door on her side opened suddenly and she saw Sasuke's smirking face looking down at her.

"Are you going to sit there all night or are you coming inside with me?" He said arrogantly.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and got out of his car. Right when she got out, Sasuke latched his hand with hers and locked his car. When they got inside the restaurant, they were greeted by the host. He was a kind looking middle aged man wearing a grey suit with a red tie. He walked up to Sasuke and Sakura and smiled.

"Hello Uchiha-sama, we have been expecting you," He bowed to them and looked at Sakura,"And you must be his date, lovely choice Uchiha-sama."

Sakura said thank you as Sasuke smirked at her. The host led them to a table near a big window that had a great view of the outside.

"Your server will be with you shortly." He bowed to them and walked off to tend to the other customers.

When he left, Sakura looked around. The whole place looked between British and French themed, which is why it looks so fancy. The ceiling was glass that showed the sky. The tables were black and really clean, so clean that it looked like black glass. The people around them looked happy and enjoying their meals.

"This place is nice." Sakura complemented,"Was it new?"

"It was 2 years ago." Sasuke replied.

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Every now and then I come here with my family or friends."

_'This place must be really good since Sasuke likes to come here.' _Sakura thought, excited to try new food as she looked at the menu,"What are you getting Sasuke?"

"Grilled tomatoes with stuffing in them and beef and tomato pasta."

Sakura gave him a blank face,"You really need to cut down on your tomatoes."

Sasuke snorted and mumbled,"Never."

Sakura looked at the menu again and found a cuisine that she liked,"shrimp linguini alfredo, that looks good, I'll get that."

"Typical." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"I knew you were going to order something that had seafood in it, you love that stuff." Sasuke's right she really does love seafood.

"It's nice to know that you remember my favorite type of food." Sakura said smiling as she put the menu down. After a few minutes, a waitress came to their table.

"Hello my name is Tsumi and I will be your server for the night." A lady with orange hair said professionally as she looked at her notepad. She looked to be 19 or 20 years old. When she looked up, her tan eyes flashed to Sasuke and immediately she put on a seductive smile on her face,"Hello again, looks like I will be your waitress tonight this time." She said as she leaned towards Sasuke, trying to show Sakura's boyfriend her cleavage,"What would you like to order?"

"How about getting your flat chest out of my boyfriend's face." Sakura quietly muttered angrily. Sasuke heard and send a small smirk in her direction before telling the waitress their orders.

"I would like to have the grilled tomatoes with stuffing and tomato and beef pasta and she wants the shrimp linguini alfredo." Sasuke ordered.

When Sasuke said 'she' the Tsumi waitress lady snapped her head towards Sakura's direction, suddenly noticing she was there. She straightened herself and looked at Sasuke,"Will that be all?" Her words had a double meaning in it.

"Later, my _girlfriend_ will probably order dessert and bring us water." Sasuke said putting emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

Sakura smirked when she saw jealousy flare in the waitress' eyes,_'Yeah you heard right, girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend, not you, me! And plus you're trying to flirt with a minor!' _Sakura thought triumphantly.

Tsumi stiffly bowed and walked off, well more like stomped off, with their orders.

"So what else did you do in Europe?" Sasuke asked, trying to get Sakura's attention off the waitress she is currently glaring at.

"In Paris, I saw the Eiffel Tower! It was huge! In Rome, I saw the Colosseum! I also saw the Tower of Pisa! I absolutely loved going to Greece because who doesn't love greek mythology and…..." Sasuke mentally smiled as she talked about her time in Europe.

_'I wish I was there with her.' _Sasuke thought, thinking back a few days ago when she told him that many guys of different countries flirted with her, just to get him jealous. The thought of her in another man's arms angered him,_'No one is gonna have Sakura except for me!' _He thought possessively.

Suddenly, a cup of water slammed down on the table in front of Sakura, almost splashing in her face and dress, interrupting her from speaking. Sakura glared at the so called innocent looking waitress as she set Sasuke's water down gently.

"Your orders will be out in 10 minutes." She said looking at Sasuke longingly for a moment then walking off.

Sakura glared at her for almost spilling water on her and put her attention back on Sasuke,"I don't like her." She admitted.

Sasuke smirked,"Why because you're jealous."

Sakura glared at him,"No because she's ruining my mood on our date."

Sasuke's smirk faded. He took Sakura's hand and caressed it as he said,"Don't worry after dinner we're are going somewhere else away from my fangirls." He reassured.

"Where?" Sakura looked at him curiously, not angry anymore.

"You'll see." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I kinda ran out of ideas soooooo the next chapter will be the continuation of their date!**

**By the way, the date scene was inspired by my favorite HighSchool Fanfic **Crush** by **Guilty Innocence101 **and by **Second Chances** by **running. on .Impulse** and by **Player's Lover** by **jaded-ink**. You guys should read **Crush **it's amazing not like any other high school fanfic out there!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

**It's been a looooong time since I updated this. After this I'm gonna edit my mistakes in this story and replace the clothes that have been lost in the links. I'm sorry it's really short.**

* * *

After eating, they left the restaurant. Sakura is more annoyed now since she saw the waitress put her number on the receipt for Sasuke.

"Hey don't worry about it." Sasuke said as he opened the car door for her.

"It pissed me off so much that she would do that to someone else's boyfriend." Sakura angrily said as she plopped down on the car seat.

"You'll forget your anger when we get to where we're going." He kissed her cheek and walked to the driver's side.

"I can't wait." Sakura smiled, wondering where they will be going next.

They drove along the night. Both of them enjoying the comfortable silence. Soon they arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked looking around. It was dark so it was kind of hard to see.

Sasuke smirked,"You'll see." He held her hand and led her down the path of what seems to be a small park.

When they reached the end of the path, Sakura gasped. Before their eyes was a large pond, near the pond was a beautiful, big cherry blossom tree, and the best part is that many many fireflies were flying around shining everywhere. It was such a extraordinary sight that Sakura is left teary eyed.

"S-Sasuke! T-this is! This is-!" Sakura didn't know what to say.

He hugged her from behind,"This is where I first asked you out." Sasuke said as he kissed her head.

Memories flowed through her head and her tears fell. She turned around and faced him,"I love you, Sasuke Uchiha." Before he could answer, she pulled him down and kissed him with all her love and joy. Sasuke responded and pulled her closer to him.

They stayed like that for a while and when they pulled away from each other for some air, Sakura hugged him and without her seeing, Sasuke smiled at her.

After that, they went home. At Sakura's door they kissed each other one more time.

"I'm so happy to have someone like you Sasuke-kun." She said as she looked at him lovingly.

"And I'm glad to have found someone like you." He said almost smiling at her loving expression.

"Good night." She said.

"Have sweet dreams of me." He replied smirking.

Sakura giggled,"I might." Then she closed the door.

Their date is over but more is to come for them. Finally back together, nothing can tear them apart.

For now.

* * *

**It's so short! I'm sorry, it took me a long time to figure out the other part of the date since I freaking haven't updated this in like what 2 years or something. Yeah. I am very sorry. Next time it will be longer. I am currently working on the sequel of My Life Now. I want to get that over and done with.**


End file.
